Siete años en silencio (cuenta regresiva hacia la muerte)
by Reveire
Summary: ¿Han visto a un criminal a los ojos alguna vez? Mucha gente ha opinado sobre ello y sin embargo no lo han hecho. Sting Eucliffe si lo ha hecho. Y precisamente al peor: a Rouge Cheney. Este hombre es capaz de provocar las mayores pesadillas, y Sting probara un poco de hundirse en sus sombras...y quizás en algo mas.
1. Prologo I

Subo long fics cada medio segundo (?).

Me inspire en este fic en la película **La Naranja Mecanica **y el fabuloso fic llamado **Welecome Home (Sanitarium) **de la autora **Boogieman13. **Ahora, a pesar de que le debo un regalo atrasadisimo, le voy a dedicar el comienzo de este fic a la chica que me hizo shippear esta pareja con mi alma, **Cattiva, **dime que opinas de este comienzo y depende de tu reacción si te gusta la dedicación (?).

Titulo: Siete años en silencio

Genero:  Drama/Suspenso

Personaje principal: Mirai Rouge Cheney (que se vaya sabiendo, este fic no se centra en el Rouge de siempre, pues tiene la apariencia y la personalidad del futuro).

Pareja:  Rouge x Sting

¡A leer!

.

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Siete años en silencio**

_Prologo._

_Este es mi hogar._

Cerró sus ojos. Había estado concentrado en la lectura de un libro que logró conseguir en la biblioteca de uno de los policías. Era un pésimo libro, pero era algo para enriquecerse, al fin y al cabo. La mugre y las personas de mal gusto de ese lugar alteraban su perfecta y correcta mente, así que los libros lo ayudaban a tranquilizarse. La cárcel era un lugar realmente cruel, pero bastante entretenido y contradictorio, por lo que esos nueve años se la pasó analizando y alegrándose de la tortura de los otros presos, los cuales eran casi todos hombres asquerosos de pésimo lenguaje y malas costumbres. Había visto bastante, desde antiguos criminales que se entretenían contando sus pecados, a policías novatos, e incluso los grandes y violentos que, a pesar de trabajar para la justicia, llegaban a su casa para darle una buena paliza a su mujer y devorar la comida de la noche anterior mientras reían mirando los programas más odiados en la televisión.

Pero todo eso era su nuevo hogar, al fin y al cabo.

-¿Nuevo?- murmuró para sí mismo mientras pasaba a la siguiente pagina.- es el lugar más acogedor en el que he vivido.-

Se propuso a retomar la lectura del libro cristiano hasta que oyó un alarido de dolor frente a él. Dejó el libro a un lado y se asomó entre los barrotes oxidados, asomando la vista, logrando observar como el oficial Deliora golpeaba una y otra vez al idiota de Jackal, aquel novato que entraba perfectamente en las personas de mal gusto. Miró el rostro de Deliora, el cual parecía alegre y a gusto con la situación. Si, el salario de esas personas era terrible, pero se tragaban las quejas mientras se contentaban arruinando y golpeando a los presos. Llevó una de las manos los barrotes y dejo la otra colgando, instando estar en una posición más cómoda.

-Deberían darte una paliza a ti también, Cheney.-

Rodó sus ojos, mirándolo de manera indiferente, quitando la atención de la escena violenta. Iván Dreyar, ese también era otro de hombre que arruinaba su correcta mente, su cordura interior. A pesar de que era un hombre con buen lenguaje y bastante cómodo a la vista, su idiotez dejaba mucho que desear. Lo había tenido frente a su celda desde hacía tres años, y en ese tiempo no se la pasaba más que escuchando sus relatos de cómo llegó a estafar a un importante hombre de negocios. Claro que después de sus horas de relatar el mismo monologo terminaba siendo gravemente herido por algún que otro oficial.

-A ti te las dan muy seguido ¿no te duele un poco la cabeza?-

Iván frunció el ceño.

-No me jodas, teñido de mierda, que yo estoy menos tiempo en este mugroso lugar que tu. Apuesto a que ya te deformaron tu pequeña cabeza ¿no es así?-

Ignoró la desagradable carcajada que soltó el hombre mayor y volvió la vista hacia la situación que le llamó la atención. El oficial Deliora salía de la celda, sacudiéndose las manos, mientras dejaba a Jackal tirado en un rincón mientras gritaba que los mataría a todos algún día.

-Hipocresía.- dijo en voz alta sentándose en el duro colchón.- el no sabe que serán ellos los que lo terminaran matando.-

Miró hacia el frente, controlando que no haya nadie que lo molestara por unas buenas horas. No había ningún oficial y el imbécil de Iván Dreyar estaba de espaldas intentando dormir. Levantó levemente el colchón y con la mano busco su único y más preciado objeto. Dejó la cama como estaba antes, observando el único y verdadero libro que había en ese lugar. Sonriendo de manera tranquila, abrió el libro desde la última parte en la que había quedado. Era la quinta vez que lo leía.

"_-La ilusión no se come.- replicó ella._

_-No se come, pero alimenta.- contestó el coronel. "_

Acercó el libro a su rostro y lo olfateó. Adoraba el olor a páginas viejas. Pero detestaba el olor y sonido de los viejos recuerdos, que no le dejaban paso ni tranquilidad hacia el _futuro. _Eso era lo que querían los demonios de aquella cárcel: recordarle constantemente sus errores del pasado, sin dejarlo usarlos u olvidarlos para construir un brillante futuro de luz.

_Pero este es mi hogar._

-Cheney.-

Levantó la vista, sin dejar que su rostro se desfigure por los nervios. Dejó el libro a un lado con una tranquilidad cuestionable y se apoyo contra la pared mientras se cruzaba de piernas.

-¿Ocurre algo, oficial Mard?-

El hombre sacó las llaves.

-Otra vez estas con ese estúpido libro.- dijo mientras abría la puerta y entraba.

Fingió una mirada de sorpresa.

-Oh ¿acaso está mal? Es uno de los pocos libros que me permitieron leer aquí desde hace seis años.-

-No ese, hijo de puta.- cerró la puerta y se inclino sobre es.- hablo de esa porquería que tienes escondida ¿recuerdas lo que sucedió la última vez en que te vi leyendo algo que está prohibido?-

El preso amplió más su sonrisa.

-Claro que lo sé, oficial. Es la misma rutina de siempre, nunca le falta ni un detalle. Patada, golpe, golpe, patada, golpe, patada, patada.-

El rostro amenazante de Mard Geel se desfiguró a uno de fastidio e ira.

-No me jodas, _Cruella.- _susurró mientras lo tomaba de la camisa.- aun me sigo cagando el día en el que te tuve que ver la cara en esta cárcel.-

Cheney no borró su sonrisa.

-Yo también lo hago, oficial.-

Entonces fueron Jackal e Ivan Dreyar, junto con otros presos más, los que se asomaron levemente solo para oír la tan conocida rutina del oficial Mard Geel. La curiosa diferencia entre todas las veces en que el policía golpeaba a un criminal, era que Cheney no gritaba ni trataba de defenderse. Podía escucharse a la perfección como el golpeador exclamaba insultos y maldiciones hacia su víctima, siendo acompañado por el sonido de las patadas y los golpes hacia el rostro de Cheney.

-Le dieron una buena paliza.- sonrió Iván.

Quince minutos después, Mard Geel salió de la celda con la respiración agitada, gritándole que _"no merecía ni siquiera ser recibido en aquel lugar". _Camino por el largo pasillo, ignorando como los criminales lo seguían con la mirada. Jackal y otros pocos más intentaron escuchar algo desde la celda de Cheney, pero el silencio había reinado desde que Mard se marcho de allí. Jackal se lanzo a la cama y llevo una mano a su frente, suponía que tenía fiebre.

Dejó ambos libros a un lado de la cama y se acostó. Observó la luna entre las rejas de la pequeña ventana que daba afuera, limpiándose la sangre del rostro, respirando con dificultad. Volvió a guardar el libro que leyó cinco veces debajo del colchón y dejo el otro junto a su cabeza. Se oían las lejanas campanadas que anunciaban la medianoche.

-Siete de julio…- susurro.- feliz cumpleaños a mi.-

Se cumplían diez años de la condena de Rouge Cheney.

_._

_._


	2. Prologo II

_**¡He vuelto!**_

Muuuchasss gracias a los que se han animado a comentar, porque es mi primer long fic con toques angst y necesitaba apoyo (?). Gracias **Cattiva, Boogie-chan **y **kira taisho **:)

.

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Siete años en silencio**

**.**

_Prologo II_

_Crecer es una mierda._

_Y díganme lo que quieran, espectadores, que nadie los ha mandado a escuchar mis quejas y constantes maldiciones a la mediocridad de esta sociedad que me odia. Pueden quedarse aquí y ser testigos de la verdadera historia, o simplemente marcharse y envenenarse un poco mas con la mierda que consumen. _

_Si, hablo de la verdadera historia, porque los policías o el hijo de puta de Rouge Cheney pueden decirles todo lo que quieran, pero yo soy un tipo que ha sufrido el odio y el rencor de estos hombres. Se desde sus crímenes mas vergonzosos hasta su rutina de sexo semanal con las clásicas putas. Ellos me convirtieron en una, de hecho. _

_Soy un tipo individualista, espectadores, deben saberlo. Lo he sido desde que mi madre me obligó a crecer de repente y yo tuve que desenvolverme en este mundo. Lo he sido, también, desde que vi a mi padre inyectarse un poco del querido individualismo, cuando mi madre decidió divorciarse y notó que cualquier ser vivo es mejor que él. _

_Era un niño, testigos de mi miseria, un niño ¿Lo han sido ustedes alguna vez? Estoy seguro de que sí. Pueden decirme hijo de puta o lo que quieran, espectadores, pero para mí "la infancia perfecta" que todos posiblemente tuvimos, es exactamente lo mismo que la droga que consumo con mis compañeros cada día. Cuando toman un poco de droga (o como le digo yo, "el individualismo") pueden olvidarse que afuera hay una realidad cruel. Aun sigo creyendo en el Conejo de Pascuas, y Santa Claus es mi religión (Dios no le es, me he peleado con él pues me ha traicionado)._

_Por ello, crecer es una mierda. Porque cuando creces, ya no hay nada con que ser feliz. Porque a pesar de que lo intenté una y otra vez, cada maldito año queriendo obtener respeto de las personas, no ha funcionado. La niñez es como la etapa y el escenario que vives cuando te tiras un poco del individualismo. Peter Pan lo hacía, de hecho, creyendo que era polvo de hadas y que podía volar._

_Yo puedo hacer lo mismo, espectadores. Puedo volar, si es lo que quiero. Pero Rouge Cheney y el resto del mundo no me ha dejado ¿No sienten pena por mí, acaso? Vivo de la lástima que me tienen, lo he hecho toda mi vida. Claro que esta lastima y ganas de volar se fueron cuando Cheney me enredó entre sabanas y me dio un poco de otra droga completamente distinta a la niñez o al individualismo. No es una buena droga, en realidad. Porque esta droga me ha hecho darme cuenta donde estoy, con que gente vivo, y quien soy en realidad._

_¿Cómo se han sentido ustedes con descubrieron quienes son en realidad? ¿O aun no lo han hecho? Quizás jamás se den cuenta, y eso sería lo mejor. Porque saber quiénes son les romperá el vidrio de la ilusión y verán cosas terribles. Oh, cosas realmente horribles, queridos espectadores._

_¿Siguen creyendo que soy un hijo de puta, aun? Les vuelvo a decir que pueden pensar lo que quieran, que yo también he sido lo que son ahora, y que por el resto de mi vida –si es que la hay- tendré que cargar con esa dura respuesta a la pregunta que nos planteamos todos: "¿Quién soy yo?"_

_Yo soy Sting Eucliffe. _

_(Y esa respuesta ha roto mi dulce ilusión)._


	3. Treinta

**¡Hey! :D**

Bueno, bueno, bueno ¡Al parecer este fic va teniendo futuro! Agradezco muchisisisimo los reviews de **Boogie-chan, Cattiva, Misari** (¡te debo respuesta del review!),** Indie **y **kira aisho.**

Quiero aclarar que este fan fic ira "hacia atrás", pues no olviden que esto es **una cuenta regresiva. **¡Y por cierto! Recomiendo que, para leer este capitulo, pongan una canción muy buena que me ayudo a escribir este cap, pongan "**La naranja mecánica: The Funeral of Mary Queen 60 minutes version"****  
**

Oh, y quiero dedicarle este capitulo a la querida **Indie. **

¡A leer!

.

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**"**Dios no existe. Pero explicarle esto a la humanidad,

es como decirle a un niño pequeño que su amigo imaginario no existe."

**Siete años en silencio **

**(Cuenta regresiva hacia la muerte)**

.

Treinta

_Allah_

_-Entonces ¿Qué era lo que pasaba en esa prisión?_

_-¿Y cómo voy a saberlo? Solo fui un novato. Pero debo decirle, señor, que ahí el silencio era nuestra tortura. Más que los golpes o los años de condena, el callar tu verdadera identidad te mataba el cerebro y se te pudría la boca. Te pudrías ahí dentro, señor, te pudrías. Porque mas allá del odio y rechazo que la sociedad te tiraba, mas allá de los miles de policías que te dejaban casi muerto por toda la noche, había algo mucho peor que todo eso: te sumías en la eterna soledad mientras te hundías en tu mente, preguntándote cosas que jamás te preguntaste, y dándote cuenta de muchas cosas que los grandes poderosos no querían que te dieras cuenta…_

Junio de 1981, declaraciones de Sting Eucliffe.

**...**

_Treinta de diciembre de 1980. _

_(¿Recuerdas el veintinueve de diciembre de 1970?)_

-Los miles de ojos están ciegos.

Rouge Cheney se tumbó al suelo y miró hacia la ventana.

De noche. Sin ninguna luna a la cual llorarle o estrellas que contar. Todo estaba oscuro. Al menos eso era lo poco que podía ver a través de la pequeña ventana en esa maldita celda. Hacía diez años que observaba siempre el mismo trozo de cielo, sin nadie con quien hablar sobre él, siempre con las nubes cubriendo la eternidad del cielo ¿hacia cuanto tiempo que no veía un sol radiante? No importaba, de todos modos, no le gustaba el sol. La mayoría de las personas que había conocido habían logrado que odiara el sol. Pero estaba bien, era un hombre civilizado, después de todo. Entrecerró sus ojos sobre la pared arruinada y emitió un sonido inentendible. Estaba agotado. Tres oficiales habían seguido con "la vieja rutina" de Mard Geel directamente sobre él. Las cosas no iban bien, para nada bien. Se suponía que hacía un año tendría que haber salido de allí dentro. De su hogar ¡le tendrían que haber liberado de ese maldito lugar llamado hogar!

-Y entonces El se levantara y traerá la…

_¿Qué traerá…?_

-No.- susurró mientras se acurrucaba más en el rincón.

_Ella contaba que traerá lo que yo le llevé…_

-Yo soy El.

Odiaba la noche. El no era nadie en esos momentos de su vida. Nunca lo fue. Ninguna de las mujeres que construyeron su vida logró que amara la noche. Ni siquiera el sol. Porque Rouge Cheny dejaba de ser El.

Era un miserable.

El miedo hacia el mundo y la inmensidad de la crueldad humana lo dominaban hasta el punto de sentirse patético. El era él. Nadie más, ni nadie menos.

_-Nadie más, nadie menos…- _pensó mientras se colocaba de pie y tomaba el libro prohibido entre sus manos.

Arrancó la pagina de manera silenciosa, cuidando que ni Dreyar ni ninguno de los oficiales de por ahí escucharan como se guardaba una de las páginas del libro que le había causado todos esos moretones y marcas que tardarían en desaparecer por años. Sabía que otros presos habían arrancado algunas páginas del libro religioso que tenía permitido leer, pues varias veces se había encontrado con restos de páginas y notaba que faltaban varias.

-Tú me habrías regañado, amor mío.

Observó el nombre que había escrito el día en que lo encerraron en aquel mugroso –pero cálido- lugar. Escondió las seis páginas que había arrancado debajo de la almohada y leyó el nombre escrito en una letra cursiva perfectamente prolija. _"Lucy" _era lo que se leía. Recordó que en ese momento se ahorró las molestias de que escribir su _asqueroso _apellido, pues para el siempre seria Lucy, solo Lucy.

-Lucy Cheney…- susurró mientras se relamía los labios, sintiéndolos secos.- la señorita Heartfilia pasará a ser la hermosa esposa del señor Cheney.

Rouge tomó la primera página que había arrancado horas atrás, la cual indicaba en una esquina que era la número veintisiete, y la dobló en cuatro mientras se la guardaba dentro del zapato del pie derecho. Sabía que Mard Geal solo atacaba de rodillas para arriba –su lugar favorito de golpear era la cabeza y el pecho- por lo que no tenía tanta inseguridad de guardarlo allí.

-Jackal.

Su voz se escuchó como un eco en todo el espacio. La violencia que se presenciaba de día parecía una sucia mentira en aquellos momentos.

Contuvo la respiración al no recibir respuesta del hombre que estaba a tan solo dos celdas de la suya. Necesitaba preguntarle sobre la cantidad de años de su condena. Jamás supo el crimen que había cometido para estar allí, aunque nunca le importó demasiado. Jackal había sido encarcelado una semana después de él, y hasta ese día solo habían convivido a través de insultos y escuchando los golpes y gemidos de dolor de los otros hombres encerrados.

-Eh, Jackal ¿me escuchas?- volvió a hablar aun mas fuerte sin recibir respuesta, ni siquiera de Iván Dreyar quien ya se había dormido hacia pocos minutos.

Silencio de nuevo.

Rouge soltó un bufido y se recostó contra la pared con la vista fija en la cama. Los golpes de los oficiales sobre su rostro y abdomen comenzaban a hacer efecto. Nunca gritaba, no era la manera de descargar su dolor ¿Servía de gritar, acaso? Los golpes le proporcionaban un dolor tan grande que volvía a recordar que estaba vivo y que aquella era una sensación hermosa.

-Vivir.- susurró Rouge y volvió a fijar la vista en la celda de Jackal.

_Vivir…_

* * *

La mañana no había comenzado de la forma en que más le gustaba al _todopoderoso _de Rouge Cheney.

Fueron golpes lo que lo despertaron. Aquellos golpes parecidos a los de Rufus cuando llamaba una y otra vez a la puerta de su casa en los días de lluvia, antes de que lo metieran en la cárcel. Golpes que eran acompañados por los llantos de Lucy y los insultos que él le decía en voz baja mientras ambos escuchaban como Rufus llamaba desesperado.

_-Odiaba discutir con ella.-_ pensó.- _siempre odié esos ruidos insoportables, que alteraban la tranquilidad de nuestras vidas._

Comenzó a escuchar gritos por parte de Zancrow, señalando con una mirada horrorizada hacia la celda de Jackal. Zancrow _reía. _Rouge se asomó entre los barrotes y miró de reojo a Iván quien observaba con el ceño fruncido al rubio.

-¿Qué carajos le pasa?

Rouge soltó un suspiro y negó con la cabeza. Se había rendido hacia esos locos con los que le había tocado convivir. Hacía más de veinte años que Zancrow estaba en aquella prisión, matándolo y sacándole el resto de cordura y esperanza que le quedaban. Aunque Rouge lo sabía bien, porque había visto sus casos de acoso sexual y pequeñas ayudas a grandes criminales. Rouge sabía que ese tipo era lo contrario a él. Le habían condenado por más de dos años por robo y, el día del juicio, acabo por matar de dos tiros a uno de los policías.

_Tendrás otra ración de tortura más, pequeño Zancrow._

El espectáculo se había puesto más interesante cuando Deliora, el hombre que vivía de matar a criminales, pasó por la puerta con una mirada de fastidio.

_Oh._

- ¡Zancrow!

El grito del oficial resonó como un eco por todo el lugar y los murmullos de los criminales habían callado, excepto por el rubio. El hombre seguía señalando hacia la celda de su compañero y reía de vez en cuando. Pero gritaba. Gritaba al punto en el que creía que la voz se le rompería.

-Hijo de puta…- murmuró Deliora, con la poca paciencia que tenia hacia el mundo.- ¿estabas cansado de no tener atención, eh?

Deliora abrió la puerta de la celda de manera brusca y Rouge ya no pudo ver nada. El resto de los _ruidos bajo la lluvia _que pudo escuchar, fue la risa del rubio que asesinó a uno de los oficiales más respetados, convertirse en jadeos de dolor. También se podía escuchar como gritaba el nombre "Jackal" entre los miles de gritos.

-Hacia mucho que no le golpeaban.

Cuando Deliora salió de la celda, entraba el más temido y respetado de todos. Mard Geel se detuvo frente a su compañero, quien se sacudía las manos luego de hacer el trabajo sucio, y le susurro algo cerca del oído. Deliora ladeo la cabeza, en un gesto que nadie supo entender, y Mard Geel se giro.

Y ahí era donde comenzaba todo.

Rouge volvió a su postura firme y se acerco sigilosamente a las sabanas donde estaba escondido el libro que le hizo ganar unas buenas heridas. Acomodo las telas y se quedo de pie en medio de la pequeña celda que habitaba solo desde hacía muchos años. Espero a que el hombre volviera a abrir la puerta y lo interrogara. Sin embargo…

-¡Jackal!

Rouge pudo escuchar la voz del oficial Mard. Comprendió que, al menos por ese momento, estaba a salvo de los golpes y, sobre todo, de que le volvieran a robar otras páginas más del libro. Relajando sus hombros, se acerco con tan solo dos pasos hacia los barrotes y observó que todos los criminales estaban asomados. Mard Geal golpeaba una y otra vez los barrotes de la celda del pobre e inocente Jackal.

-¡JACKAL!

El grito logró que luego de mucho tiempo su cuerpo temblara de los nervios y observó que Iván Dreyar también se había interesado por completo en aquella escena. Oyó desde lejos algunos murmullos por parte de Zancrow, volviendo a referirse al nombre del criminal que no respondia.

-¿Le damos una paliza?- preguntó Deliora mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de manera dudosa.

Mard Geel entrecerró sus ojos sobre el cuerpo de Jackal, el cual estaba tumbado sobre la cama, y solo se veían algunos mechones de cabello. Aquello no iba bien; Jackal jamás dormía en otro lugar que no fuera el suelo. Le parecía estúpido ver aquella clase de revelaciones por parte de los presos, pues tanto ellos como él, sabía que toda esa mierda solo causaría lo peor.

-Eh, Jackal… ¿Acaso te haces el difícil?- preguntó casi gritando mientras se apoyaba de manera cómoda sobre los barrotes.- responde, hijo de perra, no quieras que te quiebre el brazo como el mes pasado ¿lo recuerdas?

Silencio absoluto.

Tanto los oficiales como los criminales esperaban respuesta por parte del criminal. Pero no se escuchaba nada. Unos minutos después, Rouge escuchó como el oficial Mard Geel sacaba las llaves (cuando las sacaba, no ocurría nada bueno), y estas hacían un ruido insoportable. Deliora se colocó detrás y esperó a que su compañero abriera la puerta.

-Eh.- le llamó una vez que ambos estuvieron dentro.- ¿Qué mierda te pasa?

Mard Geel tomó las sabanas que cubrían el cuerpo de Jackal y las retiró de manera brusca. Deliora se había quedado unos pasos antes que él, observando todo de manera silenciosa, pues estaba acostumbrado a hacer todo de la manera bruta. Mard sacudió a Jackal una y otra vez, sin obtener respuesta.

-¿Y?- preguntó Deliora con los ojos abiertos de la impresión.

Mard Geel se quedó quieto en su lugar, de rodillas frente a la cama del criminal. Retiró la mano que estaba sobre el hombro de Jackal y sintió que sudaba frio. Miro a Deliora sobre su hombro y abrió sus ojos como platos.

-No respira.

Rouge no pudo volver a hablar con el pobre e inocente Jackal.

* * *

-¿De qué murió?

Iván alzó la mirada por unos segundos hacia Cheney y volvió a ver hacia el techo.

-¿No te das cuenta? Lo molieron a golpes día y noche. Apenas podía hablar y ya casi no gritaba en las torturas improvisadas de los oficiales.

Rouge entrecerró su mirada sobre las páginas del libro cristiano y meditó por un momento.

-Quizás moriremos aquí también.- comentó sin mirar a Dreyar.

Iván levantó la mirada por unos momentos y frunció el ceño, fastidiado, al ver aquella tranquilidad en los ojos de Rouge Cheney. Siempre, siempre mostraba serenidad en todo momento, incluso en esos casos. Pero todos ahí sabían que ese tipo jamás se sintió tranquilo en su vida.

-Si tú lo dices…- susurró.

El silencio volvió a reinar. Iván se concentraba en la pared de su celda y Rouge fingía que se interesaba en leer aquel conjunto de letras que tantas veces había analizado. Si, estaba seguro de que moriría allí mismo. Era lo que le había tocado, por supuesto, porque por algo aquellos hijos de puta no lo querían sacar de ahí.

-Nadie…- murmuró y arrugó una de las páginas.

-Cheney.

Rouge levantó la vista, levemente sorprendido, y cerró el libro de manera ruidosa cuando vioo a Deliora frente a él. Aflojó sus hombros y sonrió.

-¿Qué ocurre, oficial?

Deliora sacó las llaves y metió una en la cerradura de la celda. Iván disimuló una sonrisa al saberse lo que venía: _la vieja rutina._

-Alístate.

Rouge arqueó una ceja.

-¿Disculpe?

-Que te alistes, Cruella.- respondió fastidiado.- te vas hoy.

_¡Ah! ¡Si Lucy estuviera aquí para verme sonreír! _

.

Allah

(Dios)


	4. Veintinueve

**DuhDuh.**

¡Hey! He tendió miles de problemas para actualizar y tener un buen capitulo, el cual da la aparición de Sting y un poco de información sobre Rouge. Tranquilos, lectores, en el capitulo que viene estos dos ya se van a encontrar y...y el romance sado va a seguir (?). Muchisisisimas gracias a **Indie - **_Misari - _**Boogie-chan **- _Cattiva-sempai - _**kira taisho.  
**Voy a responder sus PM en cuanto pueda ¡Paciencia, paciencia!

.

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

"Y entonces,

Ella se unió al gran El…**"**

**Siete años en silencio **

**(Cuenta regresiva hacia la muerte)**

.

Veintinueve

_Damaris_

-¿Nombre?

-…

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-…St…in…

Lanzó la pluma al suelo y soltó un bufido.

-Niñato, si no sabes decir ni tú nombre, no sé como sobrevivirás aquí.

Sting Eucliffe bajó la mirada y se miró las manos, sucias y secas. Aquella noche su madre le había invitado a comer uvas, su postre preferido luego de una comida comprada en los lugares de comida chatarra. Era extraño que su madre lo invitara, rara vez lo hacía desde que lo echo de la casa y se enamoró de un hombre que, efectivamente, su padre no era .Pero había algo malo, muy malo…ya que ese día lo habían encontrado en su amado escondite con sus queridos amigos. Le habían dicho que consiguieron una droga nueva gracias a otro de grupo de narcotraficantes, y que querían probarlas con él. Sting volvió a su querido mundo de fantasías, sintiendo la individualidad. Hasta que, dentro de su mundo, la policía había llegado.

(Y sus amigos ya no estaban).

-Voy a volver a decirlo.- el oficial se inclinó sobre el rostro del rubio.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Abrió la boca para hablar y sintió que su labio inferior le temblaba. Odiaba que lo expusieran así, odiaba a las autoridades. Si, era como un niño pequeño enojado con el adulto porque le arrebató su juguete preferido. Con la mirada vacia y las manos flojas por tanta ira, se resignó ante el hombre.

-Tu nombre es Sting Eucliffe.- susurró tomándolo de los cabellos, haciéndole gritar del dolor.- y tienes veinte años de prisión ¿lo entiendes?

* * *

-¿Cómo que saldrá de aquí?

Deliora dejó el vaso de cerveza sobre el gran escritorio y la miró de manera desinteresada. Sayla era una de las razones por las que, luego de casi treinta años, seguía afirmando que las mujeres no servían para la justicia. Eran una carga; como una mente de niño curioso al que había que explicarle todo.

-No es mi problema, solo cumplo ordenes.- dijo mientras se limpiaba los labios con la mano.

Sayla frunció el ceño y dejó los papeles sobre la mesa, desafiándolo con la mirada.

-Habíamos puesto en marcha el plan de alargar las condenas…

Deliora eructó hacia el costado, sin darle importancia a la mirada de asco de la mujer, y encogió sus hombros.

-Ya sabes lo que sucedió con el hijo de puta de Jackal. Y si tanto te jode la situación de esta cárcel de mierda.- respondió con su clásico lenguaje.- en vez de ir a tener sexo con la oficial Kyouka, simplemente quéjate como lo estás haciendo ahora.

Sayla entrecerró la mirada sobre el hombre.

-No te metas con Kyouka-sama…

-No me meto, sabes que sus asuntos de meter la nariz en cualquier vagina que se la aparezca no me interesan.

Sayla estuvo a punto de gritarle que se fuera al demonio hasta que oyó la puerta de la oficina abrirse de manera violenta. Mard Geel atravesó la habitación con los ojos al frente, mostrándose, logrando ver que el gran y poderoso Rouge Cheney si podía alterar su carrera y su estado emocional. Solía ser bien visto por saber guardar la calma en aquellas situaciones, incluso logró tranquilizarse con la muerte de Jackal –la cual, el era casi del todo responsable-, y supo fingir muy bien en los acosos de los periodistas.

-Mard…- llamó Sayla con mirada seria.

-Cállate.- le cortó el mirándola de manera furiosa, tomando el periódico que estaba frente a Deliora.- no puedo creerlo, ese hijo de puta se tenía que quedar seis años mas ¡Seis malditos años más!

Deliora y Sayla se miraron por unos momentos y volvieron a centrar su mirada sobre Mard Geel.

-Creía que querías que se fuera lo más pronto posible.- comentó Deliora con mirada tranquila, ya que él era de los pocos que le daba igual el cargo superior del hombre, y no le daba miedo alterarlo más.

-Si.- respondió dejando el periódico sobre la mesa.- pero quería que sufriera. Quería hacerle entender que mi cárcel es tan o más cruel que el mundo exterior. Pero para Cheney, esto siempre fue un refugio que otra cosa.

_-Un refugio…- _pensó Sayla intentando recordar el crimen cometido por Rouge.

Hubo un silencio profundo. Cada uno de ellos sumidos en sus pensamientos, intentando aclarar la situación que los sistemas de cárceles estaban viviendo en aquellos momentos. Mard Geel dejó ambas manos sobre el escritorio y agachó la cabeza, centrando la mirada en sus manos y las manchas de café y cerveza sobre la tabla.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

Entrecerró su mirada y soltó un suspiro.

-Nada. Aceptar todo, supongo. No puedo hacer que los presos liberados vuelvan, ya que el Ministerio hablo fuerte y claro. Ustedes dos lo saben bien, que la muerte de Jackal ha alterado a casi toda la ciudad y será una protesta muy grande. Ahora tenemos que hacer algo que va a manchar el nombre de nuestro sistema de cárceles ¿Lo entienden? Tenemos que liberar a alguno que otro para hacerle creer a la población que si mostramos respeto por ellos.

-Pero no lo tenemos.

-¡Ya lo sé!- exclamo golpeando la mesa, haciendo que las botellas temblaran.- ya lo sé, pero como dije, no se puede hacer nada.

Mard Geel colocó el periódico bajo su brazo y se encamino hacia la salida.

-Nadie sabe aun bien la razón de su muerte, refiriéndome a los medios, claro.- dijo desde la puerta, hablando con seguridad.- no digan nada, nieguen completamente haber tenido contacto físico con cualquier preso ¿Entendieron?

Antes de contestar, Mard Geel ya se había marchado dando un portazo.

* * *

A Rouge Cheney le llegó la desgracia el día en que se rindió en cuanto a la humanidad. Le habia pasado desde temprano, de hecho, cuando las miserias –que él jamás notó- comenzaron a golpearle. No era un hombre de gran familia; tampoco experimentó la amistad en la infancia ni disfrutó jamás del sol pegándole en el rostro luego de una tarde de lluvia sin poder salir a jugar. A pesar de nunca haber tenido recuerdos sobre el amor de sus padres, ha afirmado que tuvo una adolescencia enriquecedora para su mente y razón. Porque él no se guardaba rencores, no. _(Excepto a Lucy). _Porque él no tomaba en cuenta a sus compañeros de clases del Instituto más pobre de la ciudad, que le golpeaban y manoseaban, que lo humillaban, que lo hicieran quedar más de tres días en casa por las heridas…

Rouge ajustó la corbata gris mirando su expresión seria frente al espejo y soltó un suspiro de agotamiento. Estaba cansado; salir de aquella celda y ver más personas –aunque solo eran oficiales- le hacía recordar lo dura que era la vida. Cuando le abrieron la celda, con su mirada incrédula hacia Deliora, sentía que el triunfo corría hacia sus venas. _Eres libre._ Le temblaron los dedos cuando Deliora le dijo que se apresurara. Rouge era feliz al ver que aquel diminuto cuadrado que fue su suelo durante tantos años se expandiera en ese momento y tuviera la oportunidad de correr lejos de allí. Habia ignorado la mirada de impresión de Iván Dreyar y no pudo evitar echarle una mirada rápida a la celda vacía de Jackal.

_-Jackal._

"_Te he escuchado en la radio ¿Sabes? Luego de la hora de la comida, Deliora se puso a vigilar la puerta y a escuchar la radio, allí fue cuando anunciaron tu crimen. A nadie le sorprendió, porque fue algo común, pero Deliora tuvo que participar en la escena del crimen y me sorprendió ver que estabas muy cerca de mí. Tu vida debió de ser aburrida, Cruella."_

-Cheney.

Rouge miró a través del espejo a una de las pocas mujeres policías. Desvió la mirada de nuevo, sin darle mucha importancia a su presencia, y acomodó su cabello en una cola; era la misma ropa que había llevado puesta el día del juicio.

-¿Quién es usted?

Ella entrecerró la mirada sobre él y dejó el casco a un lado. Respirando con un poco de dificultad, y acomodó su cabello de manera brusca detrás de sus hombros. Había salido corriendo a los tribunales luego de enterarse de la liberación del hombre y de la muerte de Jackal, el famoso lunático del barrio principal de la ciudad.

-¿No me recuerdas? ¿Tantos años te nublaron la cabeza?

Rouge la escuchaba sin mirarla. Le habían dado la oficina de uno de los policías para que pudiera cambiarse y salir de ahí de una maldita vez. No le interesaba seguir siendo subestimado por todos esos malditos opresores. Se dio la vuelta y la miró de pies a cabeza. Se detuvo en su rostro, marcado y maquillado, y su mente volvió diez años atrás, cuando él estaba con las manos temblándole, y los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos mientras le gritaba al juez que le decía sus años de condena. Allí, junto con el oficial Mard Geel mucho más joven, había una mujer con una asquerosa sonrisa.

-Oficial Kyouka.- sonrió de manera fría, siendo fiel a su modo educado de tratar con la escoria- siguen tan joven como el día en que casi me escupe en el rostro.- recordó el insulto que él le dijo sobre su figura y sexualidad y como habia amenazado ella con responder.

-¿Qué hiciste, Cheney?- cuestionó con voz apagada.- ¿Por qué no te quedaste en la cárcel esos otros años mas?

Rouge borró la sonrisa y dejó las manos en los bolsillos. Lo sabía. Habían decidido agregarle más años de condena solo para después bailar sobre tu tumba. Y como quien sabe donde se encuentra, estando casi más de mil años en un calabozo, miro al frente con la mirada podrida y ligeramente cansada (pero sin borrar los ojos de decisión).

-Habla como si yo fuera un asesino que no merece la vida, señorita.

Kyouka oscureció aun más la mirada al recordar cuando lo arrestó en la escena del crimen. O mejor dicho, en el camino a la prisión, cuando la mirada de desesperación de Rouge había desaparecido y las lagrimas fueron reemplazadas por una sonrisa de una satisfacción perturbadora.

_-¿Por qué cometiste asesinato?_

_-¿Por qué las rosas sangran?_

Kyouka lo recordaba. Durante meses, le había costado borrar a ese extraño y horrible ser de su mente. Tan destruido, tan poderoso. Con las manos manchadas de sangre_, _la ropa desgarrada, los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y sin parar de gritar. Y su cabello, teñido la mitad de blanco por culpa de la locura que había estado criando en lo más profundo de su mente durante todos esos años, pegado a su frente por culpa del sudor.

_-Es por hacer el amor. _Le había respondido cuando notó que ella solo le miraba la cabeza.

Un ser grande.

Rouge Cheney no era Rouge Cheney en el momento en que lo arrestaron. Era como una sombra oscura cubriéndole el alma y la voz muda. Kyouka solo había experimentado ese terror cuando vio al tan amado y honrado Zancrow, que se retorcía de dolor en el suelo por culpa de una grave enfermedad. Ella se lo había dicho a Mard Geel y al juez: a Rouge Cheney lo tenían que mandar a un manicomio. Sus crímenes e infancia lo decían todo. Porque a quien estaban arrestando esa madrugada de fiestas no era Rouge Cheney, ni al apodado _Cruella. _Ella vio algo mas en sus ojos, algo profundo y tenebroso. Pero ella desviaba la mirada, porque sabía que si seguía mirando a sus ojos, moriría. Por ello, ella no quiso verlo nunca en esos diez años de prisión.

Esa era su primera vez mirando a Rouge Cheney.

_-¿Quién eres?_

_-Yo soy El._

(Y tú eres...)

-Señorita Kyouka.- habló el devolviéndola a la realidad.- debe saber que su sistema está en…peligro.

Rouge pasó por su lado sin que ambos cruzaran miradas M Kyouka miraba su reflejo en el espejo y Rouge concentraba la vista en la puerta de madera.

-Una muerte de un prisionero no nos hará nada. No nos subestimes.

-No lo hago.- dijo mientras que mantenía una mirada en el bolsillo y abría la puerta.- pero los medios ya lo saben todo.

Dio un paso dispuesto a marcharse de la habitación.

-Lo juro.- exclamó mientras lo veía detenerse al escuchar su voz.- juro que te veré de nuevo en esta prisión. Y tu destino será el mismo que el de Jackal.

Rouge sonrió.

-Podrían hacer eso sobre Iván Dreyar. Me harían un favor, antes de que vuelva aquí, pues en cualquier momento acabaré por asesinarlo.

Rouge se marchó.

Kyouka reprimió un grito.

* * *

-Llamarán a tu madre.- exclamó el policía al cerrar la puerta de la celda.- quédate aquí hasta entonces, mocoso…tendrían que haber aceptado encerrarte aquí esos malditos veinte años, niño hijo de puta.

Sting lo siguió con la mirada con ojos entrecerrados y encogió sus hombros al chasquear la lengua. Quería chocolate, mierda. Su madre, la mujer a quien más amaba en todo el mundo, lloraría por pensar que habia criado de pésima manera a su hijo. Y Sting se lo habia dicho el día en que el esposo de la viuda de Eucliffe prácticamente lo echó de la casa diciéndole que debía salir un poco al mundo.

"Aquí estamos ahora, hijo de perra" pensó al sentarse sobre la cama sin sabanas y escondía el rostro entre sus manos "aquí estoy ahora por tu culpa".

Sting se quedó unos momentos en silencio, mirando sus pies, y notó de repente que habia varias marcas en la pared rotosa. Supuso que eran los días contados que calculaban los presos, como hacían en los programas de televisión. Se acercó con duda y solo encontró nombres y títulos escritos con una caligrafía tan prolija que parecía mentira. Entrecerró la mirada, intentando leer con claridad ya que estaba en una letra diminuta.

"_Orwell". "Lucy". "McGarden". _

Arqueó una ceja al leer aquellos nombres y se encogió los hombros, desinteresado. Volviendo al pánico de estar en aquella situación, se asomó por los barrotes buscando con la mirada y abriendo sus ojos como platos. Paseó la mirada por el pedazo de ángulo que tenia para mirar. Miro frente al, y se encontró a un hombre durmiendo en la cama de su celda y las sabanas tiradas en el suelo. Fue a la siguiente y logró ver a un hombre de espaldas a él, sentado en el suelo y apoyando la espalda contra los barrotes, concentrando la mirada en la pequeña ventana que tenía. Tenía el torso desnudo, los pies descalzos y el cabello negro estaba completamente despeinado. Sting soltó un sonido de sorpresa e impresión al ver marcas y heridas completamente rojas en su espalda.

-¡Eh!

Su grito resonó por el lugar como un eco y esperó a que el hombre de espalda lastimara se diera la vuelta. Pero solo escuchó como alguien de la otra punta le indicaba que hiciera silencio. Apretó los labios, fastidiado, y colgó ambas manos sobre los barrotes. Mandó todo al diablo y grito más fuerte.

-¡Hey!

-Ya te escuche, imbécil. – respondió el hombre que observaba la lluvia caer por aquella pequeña ventana.- los criminales suelen descansar también a la noche ¿sabes? Trabajamos tanto aquí dentro como ustedes afuera.

Sting arqueó una ceja, confundido, y apretó el rostro contra los barrotes.

-Hey ¿sabes cuánto tiempo puedo llegar a estar aquí?

El hombre movió el cuello varias veces, haciéndolo tronar, y lo miró sobre su hombro, mostrando la mirada profunda y fría. Sting Eucliffe y el extraño se miraron por unos largos segundos, analizando al otro, y sintieron el silencio crudo del lugar aniquilarlos por dentro.

-¿Cómo carajo quieres que lo sepa, rubio?

-¡Lo digo en serio!- exclamó y miró hacia todos lados temiendo despertar a alguien.- no debería estar aquí…-

-Muchos dicen eso.

Sting apretó los barrotes con fuerza cuando vio como el hombre se daba la vuelta y volvía a ver hacia la ventana, dando por terminada la conversación. Sting se tumbó al suelo, rendido, y sintiendo lagrimas de impotencia. Se quedó mirando al techo por largo rato y volvió a centrar la mirada en la pared con aquellos nombres escritos.

-Eh ¿Qué clase de persona estuvo en esta celda?

Se irguió rápidamente y clavó la vista en la espalda del hombre frío, esperando una respuesta de su parte, esperanzado de que siguiera la maldita conversación.

-Se fue hoy. Suerte que no te chocaste con él.

Sting abrió sus ojos al escuchar esa respuesta y decidió preguntarle más, pensando que así sabría algo de su propia condena. Pero el mismo policía que lo habia interrogado y mandado a esa celda se apareció dando pasos fuertes, como si quisiera llamar la atención.

-Levántate.

Sting lo hiso rápidamente sin despegar su mirada del rostro arrugado y sucio del hombre y sonrió de manera esperanzadora.

-¿Me voy? ¿No tendré que…

-Tienes un papá muy bueno, niño.- le cortó mientras abría la puerta con velocidad, con voz gruesa.- pagándote ese dineral para sacar a escorias como tú.

Sting frunció el ceño al escuchar aquello y a su mente llegó la imagen del marido de su madre. Millonario, hombre perfecto. "Amaba tanto" a la señorita Eucliffe que le prestaba hasta los billetes para usar como papel higiénico. Se imaginó a su madre llorando con fuerza por su pobre e inocente hijo, y el hombre observándola desde atrás con el trozo de chocolate entre sus dedos.

-Vamos, sal de una vez.

Sting salió con pasos lentos y comenzó a seguir al hombre que iba hacia delante. El policía miró hacia su lado y formó una sonrisa de diversión.

-¡Que no te maten la próxima, Fullbuster!

Sting siguió con la mirada a quien le hablaba y vio que se refería al hombre con el cual habia cruzado unas palabras. "Fullbuster" era el hombre que veía con indiferencia hacia la ventana donde la lluvia caía e ignoraba su espalda arruinada.

"_Orwell". "Lucy". "McGarden"._

* * *

Rufus lo había estado esperando durante más de una hora, cuando recibió una llamada de Rouge, anunciándole el infierno.

"Me largan de aquí."

-¿Se acaba el infierno?- se preguntó sacándose el sombrero que Lucy le había regalado una vez.- ¿o empieza con su llegada?

Dejó el periódico bajo el brazo y miró al cielo. Llovería en cualquier momento. La lluvia era, para él, el mayor consuelo durante esos diez años. Porque todos lo señalaban y echaban la culpa, ya que Rouge, _su viejo amigo _y el verdadero culpable de ese crimen, estaba demasiado protegido en esa prisión como para que fueran a insultarle.

"Es tu culpa" le decían.

-¿Lo es?- susurró cuando miró hacia el suelo y las primeras gotas caían.- tengo memoria para todo.

Se giró con mirada tranquila cuando escuchó el ruido de la gran puerta abrirse lentamente.

Rufus sonrió.

- Hola, Rouge.

_Y aquí es donde el infierno comienza. _

.

Damaris

(La mujer ateniense que se unió al cristianismo)

…

(La mujer que se une a Dios)


End file.
